The Secret Master of Darth Revan
by ascended ancient
Summary: LSF Exile Later DSF Exile LSF Revan Later DSF Revan. Revan is a young Jedi who only wishes to save the republic she cares so dearly about, but when her friend and lover are taken from her, she disappears to the unknown regions. With her return she brings a wave of destruction that makes the Mandolorian assault pale in comparison. Does she have another motive? Or has she fallen.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars or the book Revan, I do however own Commander Soul. Rebo, Hayro and Dayton.**

Revan groaned as she ran her fingers through her dark blood red mane. She slowly sat up quickly her head throbbing from last night. She looked around seeing she wasn't in her own quarters which gave her a moment of confusion but then panic. The young Jedi looked around worried as to what had happened the night before; her friends had decided that a celebratory drink was in order for the latest victory which had pushed the Mandolorians back and to their one last refuges but that was about all she remembered.

She looked around trying to get some clue as to where she was when she heard the door open; her head seemed to light on fire at even that sound. She raised her hand to her head and winced her hang over not appreciating the sound at all. She looked up at the person standing in the door who raised an eyebrow at her "finally returned to the land of the living then little sis" the young man said chuckling to himself, she groaned in response.

The man who was considering scolding her was Dayton, her old friend, he was five foot nine and had a toned body and very long legs, he stood leaning against the door and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm guessing I passed out from drinking at some point and you carried me here and then stayed at Hayro's last night?" she said smiling to her best friend that she considered her brother. He nodded shaking his head "you really do need to tell me your quarters pass code" he said looking down at her throwing her two small pills which landed on her lap, her motor reflexes nowhere near ready to do any actions like catching something.

"Hey Dayton got any water?" she requested and he nodded in response handing her a small cup which she thanked him for before taking the pain killers her headache going within a few minutes she smiled to him and he shook his head.

"sis go to your quarters, shower, get dressed and make yourself half presentable we have a war meeting in two hours and you're our idiot general, so try not to look like you were plastered last night" he ordered getting a quick nod in response she jumped up and looked at her attire she was wearing everything from last night except a necklace which didn't bother her as she hated the little thing but Dayton had got it for her so she had to wear it.

She walked out before jogging to her quarters, she walked inside and sighing as the door closed behind her. She ran her fingers threw her hair and stripped off getting in the sonic shower. She let out another frustrated sigh as it cleaned the dirt and the force knows what else off of her from the previous night, she missed the feeling of water rushing over her skin. She had come to love the rain even during combat as it was the only time she felt fresh water on her body.

She stepped out and pulled on a very tight sports bra and a pair of panties, while most Jedi wore the simple robes of The Order she was one of the few who didn't, she wore full armour.

She pulled on the black robes that she wore underneath the rest of her combat gear. She then pulled on the dark brown nearly black boots that was part of the armour she wore, the black robes had a second layer a large black Kama that almost flared out like a dress with a large cut in it, at the waist down its length, leaving full movement of the legs so you could fight perfectly fine despite it. She looked down checking the red section was perfectly in center before continuing.

Revan walked to her bed and picked up the bronze coloured armour that would cover her torso. She lifted it over her head before she tightened it, the flat chest plate hiding her gender leaving many questioning if she was male or female or what species she even was. Sighing for a moment before pulling on the bronze gauntlets that protected her forearms and the backs of her hands from injury.

The Jedi general reached down attaching the pitch black cape to her armour allowing it to flow down to the ground before she finally looked over to her desk, her rust red and iron grey mask looking at her. That mask was Revan, without it no one knew her, without it she was free to do as she wished, free from responsibilities, free from the pressure.

But this was her mask, her duty, her responsibility, her burden. She reached over lifting the light metal piece of armour up with the force pulling it slowly across the room and into her hands. The cold metal looked at her she stared into the visor the men and women who had died under her command looked back at her out of the abyss of the visor. She let out a shuddered breath before turning the mark and pulling it on her dark red hair tucked out of sight into her armour.

She lifted her hands and gripped the black hood lifting it covering the top of her head and leaving the metal mask almost floating in darkness just it's rust red and cold grey looking out, no eyes, no heart just cold, uncaring metal. She let out a shuddered breath as if the weight of the burdens that the mask carried were suddenly dropped onto her shoulders.

She stood there for a moment before lifting her right hand it was open palm facing the wall a grey and black hilt shot across the room landing in her open hand she slowly clipped it to her belt. She wanted as little time in this armour as possible yet she found it comforting knowing that it was the mask not the women, well her, that was associated with any losses, with anything that went wrong.

She sighed knowing she couldn't put off facing the world forever she waved her hand the door opening. She stepped outside looking at the world through her cold visor. She looked as several republic troops stepped to the side saluting she swallowed and then walked quickly down the corridor to the war room.

The sound of the young women's boots echoed down the nearly empty corridors, her pace unchanging, even when she came across soldiers she just blanked them, until she reached the war room. She stood perfectly still outside for a minute just thinking to herself, letting her gather her thoughts together get her emotions under control.

"There is no emotion, there is peace" she whispered to herself before hearing a chuckle from her right she looked over at the young women at her side. She was slightly shorter than herself, but they would be the same height if Revan was not wearing her large boots. Her bright blue eyes looked into the cold black of the visor; her eyes resembled to oceans of Mannan and stared into the blackness taking the place of Revan's eyes.

"Why do you bother we both know it doesn't help you" The young commander said, pushing a piece of hair that had gotten loose from her bun behind her ear. Revan didn't respond she just looked back at the door before opening it and walking inside in long strides leaving the younger women behind her.

"Ah General Revan, commander Soul, glad you could join us." The voice of the elderly Admiral said from the end of the holo table currently showing battle plans for the invasion of Malachor V. Revan's eyes flicked over the information she was furious she had told them that this plan wasn't to be discussed without her.

She felt everyone's eyes on her expecting her 'wisdom' to begin and take charge she merely nodded to the admiral and took a seat at the admiral listening as the grey haired man said his piece. She looked over the plans and began playing them out in her mind watching a thousand scenarios, watching every possible way that the Mandolorians could counter each part of the plan making counters for those counters in her mind.

She snapped out of her thoughts by a foot kicking her shin she looked up at the person who did it Dayton looked back at her and nodded to the admiral, she looked over and he was clearly waiting for a response to something. "I said what you think of the plan General?" he repeated clearly annoyed by having to run his plans by someone else as if his expertise wasn't honed over the years. Annoyed further by the fact she seemed to not paying him any attention.

The young women paused looking again at the holograms of the plan but them looked at the admiral and sighed.

* * *

Revan sighed walking out of the war meeting six hours of almost nonstop arguing, over the plans, the only break it that six hours being a thirty minute recess half way through to get some food. She had only gotten some caf.

She walked to the mess upon entering she looked up at the chrono on the wall and saw it was basically lunch galactic standard time and she knew eating would be welcome to her starved stomach, just a shame it was synthesiser slop.

Never the less the red head got herself some of the supposed food and headed to her room. Sitting eating the supposed meal in front of her having to have large drinks of water as she did. She sighed stripping to her underwear and then grabbed a set of beige robes and a brown cloak lying on her small chair she pulled them on and sighed sweet anonymity.

She walked out her quarters and to the nearest training room she walked inside and pulled out a lightsaber hilt, the young Jedi activated the violet blade it sprang to life with a snap hiss and she paused a moment smiling listening to the hum of the plasma. With the wave of a hand the training exercise activated four remotes shot out and began circling her.

She closed her eyes reaching out with the force she felt the floating drones moving around. The violet blade moved quickly blocking the red bolts aimed for the Jedi. The movements were precise, rehearsed and by now instinct, one fires she twists her blade diagonal across her body, another the blade goes over her head and parallel with her back blocking another.

"hey beautiful have we met?" a soft female voice filled the air she opened her eyes looking at the source before wincing as a red bolt collided with her thigh, she quickly deactivated the probes before glaring at the Commander who was leaning against a wall laughing.

Revan's skin went red as she blushed from anger and embarrassment, she walked in long powerful strides up to the fleet officer her fist clenching before pausing and storming out remembering she wasn't Revan right now. _How dare she say that, who did she think she was?_Revan thought as she walked to the war room.

Walking inside Revan looked over the battle plans making subtle changes to various stages before finally turning the panel off she waved her hand and sealed the doors. She looked around before pressing an extremely long set of keys, a plan for a bomb appearing, she looked it over. Watching as the plans updated to show how far it was completed she nodded seeing it had barely anything left to be done, it would be done on time to end this war.

She deactivated the hologram and stared at the blank holo pad for a moment just breathing. She sighed knowing what she was planning knowing what it would do to those too close. She reached out with the force, searching for Meetra who was still light years away but coming ever closer. She sighed walking to her room. She sat down and placed her head in her hands the rapping of metal made her look up never a moment of peace. She grabbed her helmet pulling it on before walking to the door and opened it.

Rebo stood smirking at her, his hulking form taking up the doorway. He was about six foot four and very muscular he had a small amount of fat on his stomach but it didn't reflect his actual fitness. He could easily run laps round Revan. She smiled inviting him in the second the door close she removed her helmet and hugged him.

Revan broke the hug and stepped back, looking up at him "how are you?" she asked him and he nodded "I'm fine thanks how about you, Miss all powerful Revanchrist, General of the Fifth Fleet, Scourge of The Mandolorians and Saviour of The Republic" he said laughing as she blushed.

"For the love of, don't you start as well" she groaned shaking her head getting a chuckle back. He smiled sitting down drinking a cup of caf he had with him. He hadn't slept in a few days so Caf wasn't a good idea but he wanted to be awake for a little while longer.

She smiled to him making herself some tea. Both Jedi sat in silence "are you still going to use the bomb" he asked his tone neutral as was his face. She sighed least he was being straight to the point.

"Yes" she whispered she didn't get a response so just sipped her tea before looking up at him. He nodded slightly again "then be off the world when you do" he whispered. The slightly younger Jedi nodded at her before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars franchise or anything to do with it. I do however own Commander Soul, Rebo, Hayro and Dayton.**

Revan curled up in her warm bed and sighed contently it wasn't a perfect bed and it was only a military quarters but they were hers; she missed her quarters on her old ship before it was destroyed. Revan's eyelids soon became heavy and slowly closed as she drifted off.

Revan looked around as she floated in a black void. From the emptiness around her a man's deep voice spoke out to her "you are going to fail Revan they will return and vanquish even you" it spoke. She shook her head the voice ringing in her ears "so you always tell me, but how do I stop them, how can I ensure their defeat" she begged to bodiless voice.

This was the point she always woke from this dream. She sighed expecting it but instead saw a star map and showed dark red lines moving away from roughly where Malachor was and into the unknown region. She watched as a blue line flew out from Duros, her current location, and then chased the red one, following it into the unknown region.

She woke instantly bolting upright wincing in pain, her head throbbing. She looked around and climbed to her feet grabbing her beige robes and brown cloak pulling it on she quickly headed out of the small room and ran down the corridor banging the door. Shortly the door flew open revealing the last of her 'brothers' he looked her over quickly "this better be good, I was sleeping" he said walking back inside.

Hayro the last of her brothers was rather ordinary he stood five foot eight and had a toned body but was rather average with light brown hair and brown eyes. He gestured for her to come in, quickly entering and closing the door behind her before standing in the corner "I need you to tell everything I tell you, to Dayton and Rebo. Understand?" she asked he nodded.

She quickly told him about the recurring dreams in detail he focused on her the entire time. Thinking about what she said. After she was finished he didn't speak. Revan got worried he would think she was crazy. He paused for a moment longer then finally opened his mouth then stopped before finally asking "I will assume that the pressure of this war hasn't gotten to you, do you think they will really run to the unknown regions?" he asked in a soft emotionless tone giving no indication what he thought of the dream.

She paused did she really believe her dreams? Yes. She nodded to him and he sighed "well then we had best prepare to chase them" the young man said softy. He patted her knee "relax we will win" he said softly. She nodded and quickly left heading to a small room that was meant to be for meditation. There were several of these rooms onboard but this was her private one for her and her brothers' use only.

She waved her hand sealing the doors and waved it again the galaxy appearing, it narrowed down to a small sector of the galaxy it kept narrowing down further showing a relatively average system, a small blue planet orbited it with a symbol on it marking it as something by the symbol was unknown to her and didn't show up in any database not even the Jedi archives.

She stared at the planet before looking to the star, the symbol by the orange and yellow ball of gas as well but smaller and off to the side slightly as if indicating something else. She had no idea what was here but was keen to find out once she had vanquished the Mandolorians. She knew there was something called the star forge here but that was all she knew but couldn't even learn its purpose or what it was.

She watched the system for a few moments longer before it disappeared with the wave of her hand and she sat beginning to meditate. She recited the code in her head but the words felt stale, old, and meaningless. She stopped and just focused on the force this, unlike reciting the code, was calming, it was like a river leading to everything past, present and future. It was flowing it was free and ever changing and she enjoyed the feeling of it flowing through her.

* * *

Several hours past before she finally stood up stretching cramped her limbs. She looked around for some way of telling the time and saw the chrono on the wall and smiled it was exactly five hours before the fleet would make the jump for Malachor V.

She headed back to her room and sat on the bed thinking about getting a few hours sleep but decided to wait till they made the jump. She poured herself some Caf and sat down reading the news on a datapad she sifted through the useless articles looking for something that actually meant something pausing upon seeing her face, well her helmet and in bold writing, "WAR TO END SOON, BUT AT WHAT COST?" she looked at it and gulped "what cost indeed" she whispered to herself throwing the datapad across the room it slammed into the wall clattering to the ground.

She lay staring at the ceiling wondering what life would be like if she had never joined the Jedi, would she be married? Would she be a politician? Perhaps she would be dead from one of the Mandolorians raid. She stared at the cold grey metal and sighed, how would the war have gone without her? She didn't want to think about people she had sent to their deaths, no matter what they saved.

The Jedi General closed her eyes feeling tears filling them up she tried to blink them away but to no avail she just laid their crying silently all the men and women who she had killed, had sent to be killed, had ordered killed, their faces flashed before her eyes one after the other first they would smile then their face would be contorted, burned, mangled.

She shook her head forcing the thoughts away and sat up. She looked at the mask. It seemed to whisper in their combined voice 'we forgive you, Revanchrist' she scream slapping the helmet sending it flying into her small closet. "shut up, shut up, shut up" she shouted covering her ears shaking her head 'forgive yourself' they begged she screamed again burying her head under her pillow.

"You don't need to forgive yourself, they had to die to save many, they had to die for your cause, they deserve no better" the voice from the dreams whispered to her she shook her head crying her tears soaking the pillow.

There was loud knocking on the door a Dayton's voice spoke from the other side "it's Dayton open up are you okay" he called having felt her distress.

She stopped instantly not wanting anyone to know, she was a Jedi she wasn't meant to have these emotions. She called out to wait a moment then jumped up flipping her pillow to hide the tear stains she made her bed scruffy and stripped to underwear and grabbed a nightgown pulling it on she looked in the mirror and her eyes were slightly puffy still.

Opening the door she smiled to him. He raised an eyebrow and walked inside and he gulped "Revan what's wrong?" he asked she shook her head "I'm fine just was watching a really sad romance holo, got me a bit upset" she lied easily having said it a thousand times "you know how I love those" she said softly he looked around seeing the data pad on the floor as well as the helmet, then noticed the distinct lack of paused film. He went to confront her but stopped himself looking her over.

"Okay sis just, remember you can always tell me if anything is bothering you" he whispered hugging her she hugged back saying she would speak to him. He nodded walking out letting her get back to her 'film' she waited till he was gone before sighing and sliding down the door pinching the bridge of her nose.

It had been too close, she needed to force these feelings back, perhaps she would deal with them at a later date but they weren't important at the moment. The young women slowly rose climbing into her bed curled up praying to get some peaceful sleep before the fleet left but to no avail she was haunted by images of battles and people from her past and when she woke she felt worse than before.

She sighed getting up out the bed and pulled on all of her armour and the mask that was meant to protect her from all these feelings but it didn't help any more, once it had helped her she felt no pain after a battle but now it was tenfold than if she had never worn the mask.

She looked out over the bridge as the huge war fleet assembled it was made up of most of The Republic's remaining fleet. Over a dozen admirals were present, two serving in the fifth fleet alone. Countless troops and crew waited for her word to make the jump to Malachor V.

She looked around before nodding "all ships make the jump to light speed" her voice sounded over all the tanoys of every ship in every fleet "and may the force be with us all" she said as the fleet manoeuvred into position then made the jump.

She stood for a moment watching the blues of hyperspace before walking back to her room it would be a while till they arrived so she decided to rest. She went to her quarters and stripped again before grabbing a pot off the desk she opened it revealing just two more white pills she looked at them they ensured no dreams, she had two more and then she would have to steal another batch no one knowing she had this one.

She took both the small tablets with water before curling back up on her bunk drifting off.

* * *

She woke to be facing the chrono which showed it was an hour till arrival. She stretched her limbs out and smiled she felt better, actually felt ready to face today. She walked into the sonic shower and cleaned up. She pulled on her robes then armour and last her mask pulling her hood up. She stretched out her limbs yet again before clipping the violet blade's hilt to her belt.

She walked out her quarters and onto the bridge, the men and women instantly at attention, soon the battle to end this war would begin and the victor would shape the galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars franchise or anything to do with it. I do however own Commander Soul, Rebo, Hayro and Dayton.**

The Shadow Strike exited hyperspace instantly it's shields were hit by the deadly red bolts coming from the Mandalorian's fleet. She watched as her huge fleet emerged the countless cannons of both fleets bombarding their opponents.

"General the enemy have basilisk war droids headed this way, there are hundreds of them" an Ensign reported.

She looked around at everyone and closed her eyes she let the force flow through her and out over her troops on the bridge and felt their confidence rise for a brief moment before she stopped that brief intervention she felt more than enough.

"all ships launch your fighters and bombers continue as planned" she ordered "first and second fleets flank their right, third and fourth fleet flank the left, all other fleets push down the middle clear a path."

The fleets moved in perfect unison as ordered. Fighters and war droids clashed leaving debris and bodies floating in space, huge chunks of capital ships floated in space, dog fights began in amongst the rubble and the still functioning ships. Various landing craft flying down towards the surface for the ground battles.

Revan walked out of the bridges large blast doors giving the Admiral command he accepted and she expected him to screw up something so she reached out to Meetra "I need you to keep me informed if anything goes wrong" she spoke to her fellow Jedi who confirmed she would.

Revan walked into the hanger, her brothers and a hundred elite Republic commandos were waiting inside the hanger bay. She walked towards them and nodded they quickly entered the various drop ships and gunships that would take them down to the battle below.

She hit her comm link "this is General Revan, fighter column eight is our path clear" she waited before hearing a man confirm "well done captain, okay, columns nine through twelve cover us" she ordered as the ships left the hanger taking the assault teams to the surface, nearly a hundred fighters escorted them down to the planet cutting down anything that tried to stop them, they broke off just before hitting the atmosphere and engaged the pursuing enemy Basilisk war droids.

The landing team looked at each other nodding pulling helmets on checking weapons and clips. They looked around as they heard the flak from the Mando's massive ground defences. They stood in silence waiting the red light came on signalling no turning back. The waited the ship shook more as it went through the flak. Revan looked up at the red light and it turned green and the doors burst open revealing they was on the ground, blaster fire rang out as the commandos and their four Jedi commanders burst from their landing craft and ran for cover as bolts came from all directions their landing craft leaving them there. They entered what cover there was, Revan looked up already they had lost twelve men and they hadn't even fired a round off yet.

"For The Republic" she shouted and everyone burst from cover blasters blazing cutting down the Mando's who had broke cover to get a better shot. The Jedi ran forward blocking bolt after bolt as they closed ground engaging any of the enemy with viroblades.

They soon cleared the landing zone and Revan looked around before nodded "all units move out" she ordered they complied they were down to seventy four, plus her brothers. She sighed knowing that only a handful few of them would come back the rest would die just so she could get to the Mandalore.

She took cover and waited for them to draw the enemy's attention the sounds of infantry and hulking war droids could be heard engaging in a fire fight. She swallowed and they made a run for the palace. She walked down the massive corridors looking for any soldiers but they seemed to be too engaged with the attackers to even leave guards at the palace.

She entered the massive throne room huge columns lined either side and she looked them over. They were heavy marble, and ornately decorated. Mandalore the Ultimate sat on his throne two of the hulking war droids flanking him he nodded and the pilots made their mechanical beasts burst into action their cannons firing she threw herself to the side behind a column. One of the war droids cannons tearing chunks from the huge pillar. She was almost glad to meet them in the building as it meant they couldn't just fly far out of her reach and rain shots from the sky.

The second Basilisk moving to flank her she circled the pillar slowly before jumping to another still intact one she looked around for the second hulking mount then saw it aimed at her, she had jumped practically in front of it. She dove to the side as its cannons tore the ground she had been standing on as well as the pillar to pieces.

She quickly stood throwing her saber in a wide arc it circled another pillar and before the pilot could react decapitated him. The second pilot ducked the blade glancing off the war droids thick armour. The pilot took to the air the high roof of the palace allowing her some limited room to fly. Revan watched looking around before breaking into a sprint the wardroids heavy cannon's bolts hitting the ground behind her. She jumped as high as she could manage her feet landing on the pillar before back flipping landing on the front of the mechanical mount.

Revan ignited her purple blade and bought it round for the rider who ducked the blade impacting the controls causing the mechanical beast to go wildly out of control trying to throw both rider and Revan. Revan jumped off when the mount neared the ground as did the rider.

Revan looked around for the controller of the mount she saw the armour clad Mandolorians walking slowly towards her Revan finally realised it was a woman and smirked underneath her mask. The former rider drew a viroblade and ran at the what she thought was just another fool hearted Jedi.

Revan's blade swung in a wide arc only to be blocked before it could strike the helmeted warrior. She retaliated with a stab for the torso, Revan dodged throwing her opponent head over heel across the chamber slamming into a pillar and spinning to the side hitting the floor and sliding. Revan walked towards the Mandalore dodging just in time as a blade went above her head she span bringing her blade upwards and stabbed through the women's left elbow joint and then into her right armpit, as her arm was raised leaving it exposed, and out through her throat.

The women dropped to the floor her helmet hiding the life leaving her eyes, the spark of a warrior fading into just fog filled nothingness. Revan turned and walked towards the cause of the war, the cause of so many deaths, the slaughterer of men, women and children, the man who had burned dozens of worlds for refusing to bow to him and a dozen more for pleasure.

She let her arm move her blade gripped tightly pointed to the floor, ready to make a makshii move. He slowly stood and smirked behind his mask. "Ah General Revan, I had hoped I would get the chance to be the one to kill you" he said chuckling cruelly. She walked toward him as he pulled out a single ancient virosword, which looked more like a ceremonial weapon that one fit for fighting. It had a long handle and while a normal virosword could be held one handed this was clearly a claymore, for most it would require two hands and would still be slow yet he held it out with one strong arm. The weapons tip pointed at her.

"This fight will be the undoing of The Republic, and it will be told for millennia of how I defeated the Republic's Champion and last hope" he said running forwards with amazing speed and bringing his hulking blade round with surprising speed.

Revan gasped ducking the blade bringing her blade in for a quick kill but it was batted away by the huge sword, he bought the massive weapon round in a downwards strike she blocked it holding her weapon two handed and was bought to one knee. She used the force to give herself more strength. He allowed her to stand stepping back both warriors walking a wide circle before both jumping forwards quickly bringing weapons inwards parrying each other repeatedly, a heavy strike occasionally being dodged by the red haired woman.

Revan was impressed with his speed even with the force as her ally and using it to boost her abilities he was keeping up with her saber skills. She jumped back ward and their dance began again both opponents circling the other.

She reached out with the force he looked puzzled, however it was hidden by his mask till he heard the cracking sound of a pillar he watched as it toppled toward him rather than running back away from her and the pillar he ran towards her and out of the pillars reach he blocked her blade tackling her to the ground they both hit the ground and rolled his heavy weapon sliding out his grip.

Revan bought her blade down flat towards his chest planning to sever him in two but it glanced off his Mandolorian iron armour. She went wide eyed pulling her blade back in time to block the heavy blade aimed for her chest this time.

Both opponents were on the floor exerting all their strength to force the others weapon. Revan's violet plasma blade barely millimetres from her chest plate that would in no way stop her weapon.

She reached out with her left hand pushing the Mandalore across the room colliding with a pillar. She jumped to her feet and ran at him jumping over a sweep kick for her legs and bringing the blade down at his head, he bought his weapon round blocking her blade the flat edge clipping her mask turning her head slightly.

She jumped back and they began again a wide circle, she leapt again and aimed her blade for his throat as he bought his blade round she twisted her hand, the weapons course changing stabbing deep into The Mandalore's unprotected waist. He gasped and she smirked thinking it over only to get a heavy metal fist collide with her mask knocking her over her saber out her grip clattering to the ground. She put her hand over her visor her vision blurred and head spinning, ears ringing from the strike she reached out with the force and ducked the new lighter blade aimed for her head, she gripped his wrist before bringing her knee up with the aid of the force using all her momentum to ram her knee into his elbow joint snapping it.

He dropped to the floor his blade clattering to the ground; he looked up at her as her heavy boot struck his neck he gasped as he tried to breath. She summoned her weapon and bought it round under the punched aimed for her face, bringing it through his armpit and diagonally down into his chest and then just deactivated her blade as his limp form clattered to the ground.

Mandalore the Ultimate lay dying at her feet. He coughed as blood began to fill his lungs, and reached up pulling off his mask. He looked up at the Jedi before him. "We were meant to succeed" he said in a soft voice. She looked down at him not replying "they swore we would be victorious that I would lead my people to victory over the Jedi and The Republic" he whispered "but I realise now we were never to succeed we was merely meant to test the republic" she looked down at him confused at what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who started this war" The Revanchrist said confusion clear in her tone

"we was betrayed, we was manipulated" he said coughing up some blood looking open at her black visor

"who betrayed you?" she asked curious who the true mastermind behind all of this was.

"The Sith" he said looking up at the figure above him. She gulped not wanting to believe it but couldn't feel any deception from them man. "go to Rekkaid and you will see"

"grant me one last wish, remove your helmet so I can see the face of the only person to ever best me in combat" he asked, she nodded pulling her hood down and removing her helmet he smiled slightly seeing her violet eyes. She looked at him and he let out a choked laugh, blood in his mouth. "Fett owes me a hundred Credits" he whispered his head going limp blood trickling out his mouth and down his chin.

She swallowed closing his eyes not wanting to see them they were cloudy the spark that had most likely been in them the spark of Mandalore the Ultimate, the greatest warrior, was gone. She looked at him for a moment longer before finally speaking "may you find peace as you are now one with the force, a peace you never had during life" she whispered pulling her mask back on then pulled her hood up and grabbing the Mandalore's mask and quickly leaving the sounds of battle could be heard. Outside blasters and the hum of lightsabers as she emerged gripping the Mandalore's mask.

She watched for a moment as her brothers and the last twenty seven commandos held the courtyard before tucking the mask under her robes and running to join them her violet blade drawn activating with a snap hiss she ran towards them the violet weapon humming as she moved it left blocking a bolt, she dropped in line with her brothers who smiled and doubled their efforts only two drop ships came to get them this time only her brothers, eleven commandos and her getting into the ships which headed for orbit guarded by sixteen fighters. She watched the battle silently, thinking about what Mandalore the Ultimate had said.

The battle raged on the Mandalorians unaware that their leader was dead. Revan watched from the bridge of her command ship as it raged on and would for some time she reached out to Meetra telling her to order the drop ship to make the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Revan watched the hologram carefully it showed a green circle flying toward the planet as blue circles surrounded it gunning down red squares headed for it attempting to intercept.

She looked at the distance reading her distance from planet and then the transports distance. She gulped as she looked at Meetra's distance and began begging the force she would be okay.

Meetra could feel her worry and began comforting her, promising she would be fine and they would be back on Coruscant, they would be free to walk the streets without fearing an attack.

The green circle reached the planet and stayed for a few seconds before leaving over a hundred other green circles leaving the planet a single yellow circle stayed where the first green one had been but moments before. Revan looked at the nearest chrono and noted the time, her and her brothers raised force barriers in anticipation, she knew Meetra would as well and swallowed before feeling the force disappear totally for a moment, then millions of lives screamed out, then millions more as the Mass Shadow Generator dragged ships from orbit, both sides ships dragged towards the planet but the bulk of The Republics ships were at a safe range she winced as she felt the dark energy surround her, it made her nerves burn slightly and heard as several weaker Jedi on the bridge dropped to their knees screaming in agony as the Force bombs effects struck them, several of the crew members gripped their heads in pain.

Revan finally felt its effects leave her and lowered her barriers the dark side swirling around the decimated planet, green glowing lines visible from orbit penetrating the now black surface going straight to the planets mantel.

She reached out with the force trying to find Meetra but the bond was gone, she felt nothing but cold as she tried to reach out and grab at her friends life force but couldn't feel it. She had a tear rolling down her cheek as she span to face the holo panel, Meetra's ship was fine and still functioning she gulped thinking Meetra dead from the effects of the weapon, the weapon she ordered made, the weapon she ordered to be used.

Revan composed herself and headed over to the front of the bridge and began addressing her fleet. She had to maintain focus the dark side tugging on her being as she stayed near the now dark side anomaly. She finished her speech and then told the fleet to jump to Coruscant. The fleet all headed off and made the jump Revan headed to her quarters she threw her mask off. Tears streaming down her cheeks begging the force to let her have Meetra back she kept reaching out trying to find the other end of her force bond. She found nothing.

She kept this up for hours before her body gave out collapsing from exhaustion. When she woke she felt cold, empty, and worthless. She slowly rose and donned her cold mask again. Walking quickly to the bridge she activated the broadcast system. She told the republic of her victory and of the great loss. She told them of her battle with the Mandalore and she had his mask and intended to hide it so the tribes would never reunite again, she didn't care if the Mandolorians found out she wanted them to know they would never get it back. Just as she wouldn't get Meetra back.

"lastly I am going to ensure the Mandalorian threat is once and for all destroyed, they have fled into the unknown regions and I intend to follow them with my fleet and bring them to justice and ensure a bright future for The Republic" she said in a neutral tone.

She nodded cutting the transmission and watched as, the remains of the Fifth, First and Third fleet made the jump to the outer rim territories. Revan sighed as she watched the blues of hyperspace. She needed to go somewhere first she needed to hide something. She smiled as the fleet dropped out it was time to depart on her own for a while. She and her brothers met in one of the hangers a shuttle waiting for them. They didn't speak they just walked aboard and took seats Revan in the pilots ship she quickly headed away from the fleet her fingers moved swiftly as they plotted the course for a seemingly unimportant world. Revan closed her eyes wanting to drift off.

* * *

She opened her eyes after a second to see green meadows she looked around confused due to the scenery then recognised a lake nearby and smiled. She walked slowly down to the lake straightening her dark green dress checking her hair was okay getting fidgety if this was the day she thought she wanted it to be perfect not clumsy and quick like it had been at the time.

She smiled upon seeing Meetra laying on the lakes beach sunbathing in a sundress. She smirked trying to be sneaky as she got closer but before she got within ten feet Meetra was up and grabbing her spinning her around both young women laughing and giggling as they span.

Revan giggled as they both fell on the soft sand "hey" Meetra whispered "hey yourself" she replied leaning down kissing her lips for the briefest of moments. They smiled at each other and both leant forwards kissing softly their hands having a gentle hold of the others waist.

Revan smiled and chuckled feeling Meetra clumsily kiss along her jaw and then down her neck, that was the worst part of being a Jedi having no real way of learning this or having anyone to ask about this stuff. There was the holo net but after nearly having been caught on it twice she had long given up on that idea.

She still couldn't look one of the Jedi masters in the eye after he found her datapad which she had left in the library; she always set passwords after that.

She focused on Meetra again and felt her sucking at the base of her neck, she gasped and squirmed "m...eetra, don't do that someone will see" she whispered.

Meetra giggled "good, now your mine" she whispered back in a sultry tone, Revan felt her core heat up at those words. Meetra seemed to sense it and gave a cocky smirk, which Revan returned flipping them both so Revan was now straddling the other woman.

"oh like that is it?" the brown haired woman whispered up at her blood red haired soon to be lover. The slightly younger woman smiled "I believe this would prove that" she whispered leaning down to kiss Meetra, who smirked and groped Revan's left breast white filled the red haired force users eyes and when it cleared she was sitting in a desk a Jedi Knight at the front of the room droning on about something she sighed.

She felt a tapping on her leg she turned and felt a note slid into her hand she looked at the person who handed it to her who nodded across the room to Meetra Surik. Revan gave her a confused look before reading over the note 'by the force is it me or does he get more annoying by the second, I swear he just needs a good lay to brighten him up a bit' Revan laughed instantly before she could stop herself.

"Padawan Sora is there a problem?" the knight asked walking toward her desk the note slipping into her sleeve.

"no master" she replied looking down

"go to the front please" he said watching her do so before he slowly sat in her seat. Watching her as she stood at the front nervous hands rubbing over each other. Across the room he saw Meetra trying not to laugh at how nervous the other girl was.

"Surik you too" he said she went rigid and slowly walked to the front standing next to the slightly shorter girl, her body still rigid from all the eyes staring at them.

'not so funny now' Revan spoke to the other woman through the Force Bond they had made only two nights ago. Meetra didn't reply she was terrified and Revan could feel it. Revan straightened up looking at the knight letting her calm mind and confidence to flow through to Meetra.

"what was we discussing young Padawans?" the twilek knight asked. Revan thought for a moment trying to recall what it was "right, as I thought both of you will be-" he started to issue them a punishment before Revan began quoting him word for word what he had said in the past ten minutes but didn't pause, so finished speaking the lecture in only two minutes.

The blue skinned male nodded for them to return to their seats which they quickly did.

The lecture continued Revan's vision once again going white she opened her eyes again to look down at her body, her chest was now totally flat and she was still in that stage of having no real way to tell from her body shape if she was a guy or a girl while clothed.

She looked up as she felt someone shove her chest and growled looking up at the boy who had done it two friends either side, she watched them carefully "aww is little baby Sora gonna cry" the leader asked Revan narrowed her eyes

"no" she said softly not liking her three on one odds. She was backed against a wall and needed to get out of there.

"hey leave her alone" a strong voice said before becoming shy as everyone looked at her and she added a very soft "please"

"aww the little bird got a friend" the boy said shoving the new girl who landed on the floor eyes getting watery, for some unknown reason to Revan she felt rage build inside her she leapt at the boy and punched him across the nose. His nose started bleeding the two other boys jumped at her and went to punch her she ducked under their punches bringing her right foot into ones waist punching the other boy groin both were stopped instantly in agony trying to get away from her as quickly as they could their leader already long gone. She ran to the other girls side, Revan looked her over and smiled slightly "you okay?" she asked the other girl nodded.

"let's go back to the temple" Revan said smiling.

The other girl nodded "you know they don't like younglings leaving the temple" the blond girl said Revan growled annoyed, almost furious.

"I'm fourteen thank you; I was on my way to the library thank you so just... There is no emotion there is peace" she whispered the last part to herself wishing that just by saying it she would calm but it had never helped her she could feel her emotions building inside her.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't realise, just you're a bit short and don't have umm well you don't umm well err you're not umm developed?" the blond girl said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm unfortunately aware" Revan said sighing "I was going to the library to look some stuff up about, only real source I have, and no interest in looking it up at the temple. I have a male master and well no friends, let alone any girls so no one I can ask" she said sighing

"I'll be your friend, I'm Meetra Surik" the more developed girl introduced herself holding out a hand.

"Raven Sora, but my master calls me Revan" she said smiling taking the hand and shaking it.

Meetra smiled "I'll call you Raven, its prettier" she said taking the girls hand and pulling her to start walking "let's head back to the temple" they walked silently holding hands all the way to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Revan's eyes fluttered open the bright white stinging her eyes, she was confused it should be the black of space, or the blue of hyperspace. Instead all she could see out the front windows of the ship was white.

"oh, it's snow, so we're at Rekkaid" she said to herself before hearing a cough behind her she turned to look at her 'brother' Dayton he smiled, he was wearing white clothing that was thick making him look a lot heavier. It was clearly snow gear.

Revan smirked "we going for a walk then?" she asked getting up from her seat her neck hurting her mask had dug into the soft flesh in her sleep. She stretched her tight muscles out her joints popping "that's better" the red head said softly looking at Dayton "let's go" she ordered

"shouldn't you get snow gear on" the man asked confused.

"I'm fine my armour will do let's go" she ordered again walking off towards the gang plank walking down it both her brothers standing at the bottom. Slowly they looked at her before falling in step behind her carrying all of the gear they would need.

She shivered under her armour but refused to let her brothers know she was cold despite her nearly chattering teeth. Her armour while thick was meant to breath to stop you easily overheating in combat, which meant it offered little protection from the cold, but it did offer some.

She continued on through the blizzard her mask keeping her face from getting a chill. She pushed on till she reached the twin spears stopping at the base of the 'first' spear. She looked up at the huge ice pillar sticking out of the frozen surface.

All her brothers pulled out the climbing gear Rebo throwing Revan's gear to her. She slipped all the climbing gear on and one by one each began climbing Revan last.

Each one was sweating under their clothing even Revan under her barely cold protective armour was sweating as they neared the top each of them almost thankful for the cold of the snow now. They reached the top very slowly each one having tapped into the force to sustain them.

Revan was pulled over the edge by Hayro and he smiled to her, she nodded then looked around the pillar there was no obvious entrance the top of the ice column had a thin layer of snow on it, she noticed no sign of the entrance and looked to the other ice column wondering if they had climbed the wrong one but shook her head there was no way she could be wrong it was here.

They walked slowly around the top of the column searching for anything before Revan winced her foot connecting with something hidden under the snow. She waved her hand clearing a durasteel door off, she smirked _knew I couldn't be wrong._ She gripped the handles and opened the heavy door her brothers looking over from the sound of groaning metal and smiled walking over.

The red haired woman leant over looking down into the black below wondering how deep it was, her question was answered as Dayton ignited a glow stick dropping it down the shaft, it fell the thirty meters to the bottom before rolling just out of view. "climb down it is" Hayro said as he gripped the metal hand and foot holds of the ladder in the side of the shaft and slowly descended followed by the others.

They each dropped the last few meters their boots making the ground clang as they impacted each looking around at the tiny square room a tiny passage only wide enough for one person but would leave even Rebo with some head room. They looked at each other, each nodded taking glow sticks out and snapping them, the yellow green light filling the room before each one walked down the tiny corridor, it had a slight incline taking them deeper inside the ice spear. After a few minutes the tight corridor opened up into a huge circular room the domed roof meters above. The room was plain other than a crypt in the center.

The crypt was home to a single sarcophagus which had various diagonal lines and curves that she assumed was one upon a time a family crest. The lid for the sarcophagus was plane but its edges looked scratched as if it had been moved carelessly. Hayro and Rebo walked to the granite sarcophagus gripping the lid with the force very slowly lifting it up. They moved it aside laying it on the floor, Revan stepped forward and looked inside, it was empty, save a datacron.

The body of whoever was buried here was most likely taken for some dark ritual, or who knows what other purpose. She lifted the datacron slowly turning it in her hands looking it over activating it. It revealed a list of names what she assumed were planets, which was confirmed upon seeing Coruscant, each planet had a co-ordinates next to it but two stood out from the rest, in a different colouring as if marking something more important than the rest, Nathema and Dromund Kaa. The latter had no co-ordinates so she ignored it. She copied the data from the datacron before placing it back.

"we have our evidence" she whispered almost terrified but then something more primal was excited at the prospect of a new powerful enemy to fight and conquer. She shook the feeling off looking at her brothers.

"What do we do now?" they asked in unison she didn't reply straight away she merely looked away "we stop them ever coming back and threatening our republic" she said her voice quiet yet powerful. Her brothers nodded she looked round at them "let's stay in here tonight, it won't be safe to climb down in the dark." They nodded spreading out some glow sticks before setting up sleeping bags as it would be far warmer in here than on the surface.

Everyone climbed into the warm bags and were asleep quickly.

Revan once again found her in the black void she looked around confused as to why she was back here, she had already done as she had been told by these dreams. She felt as if she was being watched from everywhere around her and yet nowhere.

"Revan where are you?" the usual deep disembodied voice asked confusion clear in its tone. She looked around for the source something she did the first few times she had these dreams.

"I'm searching for answers, ones that I have found will help me protect the republic" she said softly looking around.

"but why when I give you all the answers you need?" it asked her while she was looking around, Revan growled "you give me nothing at all"

"I warned you of the Mandolorians running" it said in a condescending tone

"Yet you told me nothing of the Sith" she shot back

In a instant she felt herself chocking as if two very large hands were crushing her neck a twilek walked out of the shadows his skin was a dark red with black tattoos. He stood easily a foot taller than her and was probably as muscular as Rebo. "What do you know of the Sith" the dark skinned man spat at her walking closer his right hand stretched out.

She gasped trying to reach out with the force and fight back but she couldn't feel it. She quickly became light headed then as suddenly as the invisible hand gripped her throat it was gone. She looked around the man was gone. She looked around frantically waiting for him to return but then saw Meetra walking forwards "Meetra?" she whispered feeling ground under her feet but not seeing it she walked towards Meetra her eyes becoming tearful believing her love was still out there "tell me about this silly Sith thing that clouds your mind perhaps I can find you once you've told me" Meetra whispered wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter red head.

"I think they are still out there, I fou... how did we meet?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"the temple of course where we were both Padawans" Meetra replied

"You're not Meetra get away" she said swinging a punch for the figure her punch connected but not with Meetra's arm but that of the muscular twilek he gripped her by the throat lifting her off the ground "you had to do this the hard way" he growled slowly crushing her neck.

Revan woke gasping for air her neck was burning, she felt dizzy and shook her head trying to get the feeling to pass but it persisted as if she was still sleeping. She looked around and everything was the same as when she had fallen asleep but the glow sticks were dying indicating they had already slept fourteen hours so it was mid morning.

She pushed each of the boys with the force waking them for the climb down. Slowly they made the long climb down the boys joking slightly as they climbed but still working carefully to ensure no one would fall.

Each of the Jedi returned to the ship there wasn't a blizzard at the moment and so Revan no longer had a wind chill ripping through her armour and so was fine on the way back to the ship. Each of them slowly entered the ship throwing their gear aside sealing the ship from the elements.

Revan just took her mask of deep in thought from the dream, her brothers dodged out the way as she seemed on autopilot as she walked towards the cockpit.

The three male jedi looked from one to another before following after her trying to see what she was doing, they quickly walked to the front of the shuttle as she activated the engines then barged past them still clearly deep in thought as she walked to the back of the ship to a makeshift bed. The young woman closed her eyes drifting off thinking about the previous nights visions and what it could mean.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I really am sorry for not updating regularly or for ages, I hope that I will get a bit more consistent with my updates and try not to disappoint, I also apologist severely for my grammer, punctuation and any spelling mistakes. Anyway same disclaimer as chapter 1 and I hope to keep writing more soon. AA

Revan's eyes shot open she looked around as she heard the sound of the air ventilation system rattling. She sighed Why do I even keep this rust bucket the Jedi Knight wondered as she looked around the cockpit, she was alone her brothers probably having retired to their actual bunks. She sighed slowly walking towards the refresher she walked inside and stared in the mirror and realised how tired she looked, the war having clearly took it toll on her, she was young but looked at least 10 years older than she actually was.

She wished she could rest but knew there was a greater good she must serve. She ran her fingers over the bags under her eyes, the colour of her skin paler than it should be, and her eyes seemed dull and lifeless, they didn't reflect the strength, the sense of duty, pride in her skills, and passion for the republic. Her eyes almost frightened her as she stared into them almost as if she was being drawn in, what truly terrified her about then was they were hollow, while she had always been complimented for her bright eyes.

They nav computer beeped as she turned walking out the refresher, the ship dropped out of faster than light as she looked over at the ship in the distance rapidly growing larger as the ship got closer still on auto pilot, she transmitted her security code and took over control of the ship heading her for the hanger. Setting the ship down in the large area in the side of the ship she relaxed for the briefest moment before slowly getting up and walking over to the nav computer.

Revan quickly worked on deleting the nav computer data, wiping rekkaid from it's files hoping to forever lose Mandalores mask, hoping that could protect the republic. She looked as the last places she had been, disappeared from history, if only memories, feelings, dreams could be ridden of so easily she thought to herself as she looked at the computer shutting it down, she stepped out the way before calling upon the force, she felt calm for the briefest moment before releasing electric judgement on the computer ensuring the data permenantly lost. The young red head slowly stood up and headed off the shuttle, she was wearing her full armour still including her fabled mask, she could remember when she first adorned it.

She pledged to wear it till the republic was safe, but it was just a lie, she wore it to make herself feel safe, feel like she wasn't a monster who has killed thousands, and ordered even more either to their deaths or to kill other living, breathing sentients. While most people thought of her as invincible, she was far from it, she was just a scared girl, and her mask her teddy to cuddle when she was scared of what she had done. Every death was her fault, everything was her fault but she couldn't dwell on that right now.

She slowly headed for her quarters hoping to get there undisturbed but her hopes weren't realised as two soldiers approached her and saluted and said that the admiral was practically demanding her presence on the bridge. Groaning she thanked the men before heading straight to where the most annoying man in the galaxy waited for her.

* * *

Upon entering she regretted it, she could sense his mood and knew she would clash with him at any moment.

Admiral Giotenk was an elderly man, he probably had once been handsome, his hair now greyed with only strands of black, his face showed his age with wrinkles and a couple of scars. While he was a great admiral he was one of the biggest schutta that she had ever met, the young woman glared under her mask only because she knew he couldn't see it, she then in a neutral tone asked "you wanted me Admiral?" It took everything in her not to point out which of them was in charge and so she shouldn't be sent for by random troopers.

"Yes I did, General" the old man said turning to face her, his tone was filled with annoyance, and he clearly was mocking her with how he practically spat out the word 'general.' The aging human walked closer to the far younger woman "I am just curious as to where we are headed, first you have us go to the outer rim just after the conclusion of a galaxy wide war, then you go gallivanting off to who knows where, while you have us head to another location in the outer rim in the middle of no where, then when you finally return you give us no orders at all" he said staring down at the shorter woman. "So would you care to explain where we are going when we are so clearly needed back home to rebuild"

Revan slowly circled around the admiral, before walking to the front of the ship looking out at space, she did not turn at all, the crew on the bridge all facing her, wanting to hear what she had to say. "Admiral, I asked you to do these things for the good of the republic, they might seem pointless but they are far from, you should trust my judgement, as for no further orders I do apologise gentlemen but I was heading my quarters, I was under the assumption it was late at night so most people would be sleeping" she said looking at the stars. The fact she didn't turn to face the admiral annoying him further.

"Listen to me girl, we need to go back to the republic and rebuild return these men to their homes, not go off on some supposed glory mission with no purpose" The aged man said stepping towards her, his tone making it clear he thought he was in control. Revan nodded slowly turning towards him and slowly walked forwards, she looked him over with her eyes, as he stared into the black abyss of her visor. 'Do it, crush him, he is weak, not worthy of you' the voice of the Twi'Lek in her dreams echoed through her mind.

She stepped forward and smiled under her mask the crew unsure who was in charge, but would no doubt follow who ever didn't back down. The red haired Jedi turned to an ensign "prepare a shuttle" The red head ordered the Admiral smirking believing he had won the argument, and this nonsense would now end. "The admiral and any others who feel as he does can leave my ship" the Jedi General added. The admiral went to stop the order but instantly felt something in his head suggesting to go, suggesting to let her go and do what she wanted, to leave and never come back to this fleet. Little did he know it was the Jedi in front of him that was making these suggestions, using the force to give him subtle, advice.

He glared at the general, he was never a friend to her, and made his opinion of her known often. The old admiral stood for a moment debating challenging her only to hear the suggestions again and within another moment turned and strode off the bridge, to leave on the shuttle, sadly that was just for him, alone. The Jedi sighed as she tried to remember a space lane that would take them near where she wanted to go. Dayton walked onto the bridge in his robes and walked up to her she nodded to him knowing that he would get them where she needed to be. She bowed to him before walking quickly off the bridge, then to her quarters which were some walk away.

She rubbed the back of her head as she walked, enjoying the walk back it helping to clear her head. She wave her hand the door to her quarters opening and she headed inside the door shutting behind her. She placed her back on the door and slowly slide down to the floor pulling her legs up so she was in the fetal position. 'What the hell am I doing? Is this really just a glory mission?' She wondered she took her mask off and stated into the black visor "Revan what are we doing? Why did we risk her? We shouldn't of done this, he could of lied, we should have just found Meetra, saved her..." She whispered at the metal armour "I'm losing what little mind I have left if I am asking you, your just a mask, armour, you aren't alive, then again most the galaxy recognise you, so I suppose that does make you almost alive and me nothing but your shadow" The red haired Jedi slowly stood up and walked over to the small desk in her quarters laying the mask down on it face up.

"Why do I need you still? You was meant to just be to guard me from the war, from the people I killed and sent to die, why do I need you?" She asked it as she slowly stripped off all her armour. She threw all of it aside and headed into her sonic shower getting the grime off of her, wishing it was water, if she ever had another ship she would have to make it have a real shower. How she envied people on Alderaan being able to have nice warm showers every day with fresh water. She smiled at just the thought of it, remembering how long ago it was since she last had a real shower.

She sighed as she turned the shower off and headed to get her robes, pulling them on then grabbed a dark brown cloak pulling it over her shoulders and put her arms in it. She sighed she should feel more relaxed in her comfortable robes but actually she felt wrong, exposed defenseless her mask and armour no longer on she was vulnerable. She fought the urge to grab her familiar armour and mask and pull them on instead of her current attire, she was exposed defenseless, weak, accountable. She laid on her bed, her body uncomfortable begging for the familiar protection of her armour, her eyes became heavy even as she tossed and turned in the small beg then she finally after nearly an hour drifted off.

* * *

Instantly she was in the by now familiar void. She looked around the darkness that surround her showing it was the emptiness that she had come accustomed to as she had visited the last several times she had attempted sleep. She reached out to try and feel the force only able to feel the slightest glimmer, like she was a child again, before she had been trained in the force. The young woman sighed she continued reaching out but something was stopping her from feeling much.

She turned around seeing a Twi'lek standing in front of her, he wore black robes and cloak, she sighed "good to see you again" she said smirking, he growled and back handed her knocking her a few feet and to the ground "where are you going? What are you planning?" He demanded to know walking towards her. She wiped her mouth and slowly stood up looking up at him, his height apparent as he looked right down at her he was nine inches taller than her and far more muscular making her acrobatic for seem tiny.

She smirked "you tell me, don't you normally know it all" she spat at him and he punched her across the face knocking her to the ground, he growled, anger clear from his expression and body language, again he growled walking over to her and lifted her up to his level by her hair she grabbed at his hand trying to free herself from his painful grip. He smirked "now talk" he ordered.

She winced before speaking "I don't plan anything yet I'm going with the tide" she said, she felt a smack to the side of her temple and her head rang in pain as he held her up she cried out wishing he would stop but wouldn't dare to say it. Slowly she felt the pain fading as the dark changed to light, and she heard a banging a fist on metal. She blinked and was facing her roof the pounding on the door ringing in her quarters she waved her hand and the door opened revealing Dayton, he rushed in and looked her over, she had tears in her eyes and instantly clung to him as she sobbed. He didn't say anything as he gently rubbed her back while the young Jedi let out some of the pain and sorrow out that had built up. Slowly her sobs stopped and she pulled back wiping her eyes, she sighed "thank you Dayton" she let the words out so quietly so it sounded barely more than breathing out.

He nodded and slowly stood looking at her, his eyes scanning her before smiling weakly then turning to leave knowing she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He sighed saying bye, she knew of she needed him then she could come to him. When he left the female Jedi slowly got up walking over to her mirror and looked herself in the face. "Who am I? Who is Revan?" She asked looking at herself then lifting the mask to her face and running her fingers over its reflection then lowered it as ran her fingers over the reflection of her face. "Which is the real me?" She wondered as she stared at the reflection of her face, the mask being held beside it, as she wondered which was the real her.

Revan sighed as she pulled the mask on and headed out her quarters just walking the corridors, she sighed then passed a Twi'lek in the corridor, he was massive and instantly she recognised him, she turned and started to follow him her hand resting on her lightsabers hilt, she started gaining on him but he turned a corner suddenly, and by the time she rounded it, he was gone. She wanted to scream in frustration at having lost the Twilek, but contained herself quickly reciting There is no emotion, there is peace in her mind. She quickly reached out with the force to find sign of anyone nearby but found no one, no sentients or pests just the soft hum of the ships inner workings.


End file.
